In the proposed study the following three problems will be studied from the standpoint of this new idea: (1) Mathematical properties and practical utility of the new measure of genetic distance between populations will be explored. (2) Linkage disequilibria and associative over-dominance in subdivided populations will be studied. (3) Population dynamics of deleterious genes in subdivided populations of finite size will be studied with the emphasis on application to human populations.